prodigal sons from afar
by korallrode
Summary: A Metalocalypse, Pulp Fiction cross over involving our two fav. foreigners. thrills! spills! youll laugh, youll cry, you never know whos gonna die! its fun for the whole family so R&R please.


I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE SHOWS (so don't sue me because I don't have any money anyway)

A Metalocalypse, Pulp Fiction cross over. I was watching the overdose scene in the beginning and got an idea. Dun dun dun! (for those of you who haven't seen pulp fiction im sorry that you don't get the reference and shame on you for never seeing it……. You can find the scene on youtube if that helps) and I don't know if this would eventually fit in with my other story (its called Eiusdem Generis, so be a sweet heart and check it out if you haven't already, id really appreciate it) so if you have read it id really like some feedback on weather or not it would fit. anyway, here it is, read and be merry.

The red Lamborghini sped down the highway at breakneck speed, cutting off other cars and revving loudly when its driver spotted a car full of young girls. One rolled down her window peering into the drivers side window; her eyes widened and she stuck her head back in the car to alert her friends to the identity of their suitor.

"You guys! Oh my fucking god, its Skwisgaar!" The driver yelled back looking over her shoulder briefly.

"What?! Really?!? Say something!" She looked back out her window too see him looking back at her, his blond hair whipping in the wind. He flashed her a shadowy smile and sped up slightly. Soon the car of girls sped up too.

"Whos that?" A voice came from the passengers seat.,Toki had looked up from his game boy.

"Oh wowee! Nakeds girls!" He leaned over Skwisgaar and started waving and shouting at them to come with them. All the girls except the driver had lifted up their shirt to reveal three pairs of nicely shaped breasts. Just then Skwisgaar quickly veered off onto an exit.

"Oh what the hell?! They hads the nice boobs."

"Ja, I knows Toki buts we miss our exit ifs we stays with thems. Anyways there will be mores of the nice boobs when's we gets to da club."

Earlier in the evening Skwisgaar had decided that he wanted to go clubbing and in a bout of being a generous drunk (that's the only time he was ever really generous) had invited Toki after telling him that he needs to get laid more often. He had teased him and told him that it would be enjoyable to see him try to get a girl to notice him. The truth is, girls noticed Toki more than he knew but he didn't pay attention as closely as some band mates. Skwisgaar knew, despite his constant degrading and teasing that Toki by no means was inexperienced. He had seen him on numerous occasions with girls after concerts followed by loud moaning coming from him dressing room. The other band mates knew this too but still chose to think of him as the innocent one. When the other band mates had heard that he and Toki were going out they had been surprised even though it wasn't the first time it had happened. It was times like these that made them think that maybe Skwisgaar didnt hate Toki as much as he let on, but then again he was drunk and it was easier for him to communicate with someone who spoke a native language close to his own.

The club rose like a wall of grey concrete in front of them. There was other exotic sports cars parked in the front but Skwisgaar drove to the back to avoid the crazed mob that he had encountered numerous times before.

"Looks! Theres the spot lights and everything!" Toki had rolled down his window to get a better look and was sticking his head out the window like a dog.

"Tokis get in, if theys sees you we wonts be able to even gets out of the car." Skwisgaar said grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him back in as he rolled up the window. He was starting to think that this was a bad idea now that his head was starting to clear. He had done this purely for his entertainment anyway, just to see how much Toki failed at picking up girls and being in a social setting. There was a limited amount of parking in the back, maybe ten or fifteen spaces. Only the megastars had a place reserved for them here. There was no valet parking either; this helped cut down on drawing attention to themselves.

Skwisgaar pulled in at an angle, taking up almost two parking spaces. He turned the car off and looked over at Toki who stared back at him expectantly.

"Okays, until we gets inside no loud noises and when we do gets to the inside I haves some people I need to meets with, this is uhhh, ja, how do yous say, a bigs deal. So donts embarrass me." Toki smiled broadly and nodded trying to make sure that he stayed completely on Skwisgaar's good side.

They made their way to the back door and went inside. He hung the car keys on one of the gold hooks that were right inside the door. A large bouncer nodded at them as they passed.

The music thudded, giving a low frequency vibration to every surface in the place. They stepped into a shadowy under hang where people were gathered in small groups. The black lights made everything glow almost supernaturally. They were going towards a small staircase that lead upstairs. A girl holding a appletini bumped into Toki, her drink slopped slightly onto her dress. Toki stopped to apologize too.

"Omigod, Iam sorry." She said as she brushed off the wet spot on her dress. Then she looked up.

"Holy shit. Your, um, your oh my god! Toki!" Toki smiled and nodded not being able to conjure up the correct words in english. Skwisgaar had noticed what was happening and grabbed Toki's arm and pulled him away. The girl's eyes widened when she saw Skwisgaar.

"Hey Angie! It's the foreign guys from Dethklok… the hot ones!" Skwisgaar pulled Toki harder. As he disappeared into the croud he yelled at the girl.

"I thinks yous are hot too! Sleeps with me sometime!"

Skwisgaar pushed Toki into the narrow staircase.

"Toki. Don't says those things, its draws the attentions to us. And youll never gets a girl like dat. You haves to be smooth."

"It work other times."

"Go." Skwisgaar pointed up the stars.

Once they were upstairs they entered a the furthest door to the left. Theses were the private VIP rooms, that came with a don't ask don't tell guarantee. If you had enough money to get a room then you were free do with it what you pleased. They entered to find two other people, both women. Both got up and greeted Skwisgaar in Swedish, sensually wrapping thier arms around him. One had long blond hair and the other had equally long hair but it was dyed jet black. They both had perfect features and bodies. Their crystal blue eyes were accentuated dramatically with black eye makeup and their lips were glossed heavily with light pink. They were scantily clad in mini skirts and tops that barely passed for lingerie. They ran their hands over Skwisgaar's torso and hips. He turned to face Toki.

"These are my friends… from Sweden. "This is Annika." He said stroking the blond's hair, "and Carina." He spanked Carina as she sauntered towards Toki.

"Come with us, you will not regret it." She purred in his ear and she gently pulled him to the low-mirrored table with several lines of coke laid out on it. The first line disappeared courtesy of Skwisgaar, then the girls took over and the next two disappeared also. Annika winked at Toki.

"Whos your friend? I feel bad now, he didn't get any." She walked over and sat on Toki's lap, taking a small silver bottle out of her perfectly rounded cleavage. She tapped some of the white powder into her long acrylic pinky nail and held it under his nose.

"Go ahead sweetie." Toki leaned forward and sniffed in then wrinkled his nose taking a deep breath in. Annika put her pinky in her mouth sucking the residue off seductively. Toki felt light headed and he loved it. He wanted more but didn't know if he should ask. He wrapped his arm around Annika's waist as she stroked his chest and stomach.

"Mmm, you work out don't you." She said licking her lips. Toki nodded, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. He noticed that Skwisgaar and Carina were leaving. He held the door open for her.

"We are goings to dance." He looked at Annika. "Are yous coming?" Annika looked at Toki and put on a pouty face.

"Im sorry baby." She said kissing his cheek. "But I want to dance, you should join us, I promise ill make it worth your time." She winked at Toki as she got up.

"Ya, Ill be downs, umm, in a little's bit." He said smiling a little too broadly. They all exited the room. Toki got up and paced around the room. By this time the coke was zooming through his head like a fire ball, he couldn't hold still. He looked at everything in a attempt to quell the anger rising inside of him. Skwisgaar always got the girls. Even though she said she would "make it worth his time" he knew it wouldn't happen. Skwisgaar always ended up in bed with them no matter what. He didn't want to go dance now, it wouldn't matter anyway. He found a full stock of liquor and poured him self three shots of grey goose but he still felt as if he would go into orbit at any second. It seemed like a lot of time had passed already. He walked around a bit more then noticed something he had totally missed. A small bag of white powder was sitting on the table. Now he didn't have to ask he could just take as much as he wanted. He poured a little out on the table and used the edge of a coaster to make a sloppy line, then found a straw at the mini bar and inhaled deeply, but something didn't feel right. He rubbed his nose as the feeling grew stronger. He felt like he was going to pass out then felt blood running down over his lips. He tried to push him self off the couch but fell to the floor as he felt his body relaxing. The light soon faded to darkness.

Skwisgaar entered the room again, still feeling the buzz from the line he did, he came back to do another. He shook his beer bottle seeing that there was no more liquid inside; he tossed it on the floor. He stepped around the edge of the couch and eyed Toki's still figure lying on the floor. He smirked and nudged his leg with his boot. Seeing that he didn't respond he tried again.

"Heeeey Toki, whats you goings to lays on de floors like a bums or whats….. gets up, pussy, you cants be that drunks already." He said as he crouched over him. Toki's face was covered by his hair and he showed no signs of breathing. Skwisgaar started to get worried.

"Toki?" He looked up onto the low coffee table that was off to the side and noticed an off white powder strewn across the table, and he knew exactly what it was, they had left heroine. He quickly turned Toki over to find him foaming at the mouth with blood streaming down his face. His eyes had almost completely shut and were heavily glazed over. Skwisgaar hoisted him up into a sitting position knowing that he had to get him out of there. The only sign of life was a little gurgly cough and a fresh stream of blood from his nose. Skwisgaar started to panic. What if he died? What about the band? What would Ofdensen do? How would he explain that Toki snorted heroine and accidentally overdosed? Above all of this Skwisgaar knew that he had to get him back to Mordhaus. A hospital would be too risky, plus the doctors at Mordhaus could care for him just the same.

As Skwisgaar lurched out the back door with his car keys in his mouth and holding the limp body of his band mate he remembered that Pickles would probably be able to help him. He knew that with all the drugs that Pickles did he had to have a back up if something went wrong. He had told the rest of the band mates that he keeps an adrenaline shot in the mini fridge by his bed just in case of an emergency.

He sped down the road at an even faster speed than he had used to get to the club originally. He grabbed his phone from the console and pressed the speed dial number for Pickles phone.

"Toki, don't yous fucking die! Don't die, you hears me?!"

Back in the comfort of his bed, Pickles took a long swig off a bottle of Miller. He stared sleepily at the TV, watching a rerun of The Love Boat. He was rudely awakened from his cushy haze by the harsh ring tone of his phone. He grabbed the edge of the bed and drug himself to the edge looking at the caller id. There was a disgruntled picture of Skwisgaar staring back at him with his name blinking underneath.

"mmmmeeehello?" he answered sleepily.

"Pickle!? Pickle its me and- oh god…" Pickles could hear the sound of an engine and Skwisgaar's panicked beathing.

"Dood, what? Its like… early and-"

"Do you haves the ehhh, th-the shots thing?! The adrendalin, or… fuck! you knows the shot?!"

Pickles was fully awake by now; there was definitely some heavy shit going down on the other end.

"Skwisgaar what going on…"

"Toki snorts the heroins and hes- hes dead, I thinks hes dead Pickle, im bringing him back, yous have to help me, this is bad, fuck, fuck!"

"No, do not bring him here, you hear me?! We are all fuckin' dead if Afdensen finds us in a room with Toki's fuckin' corpse, ok?! Fuck, man! No! Do not bring him here!"

"Iams by Mordhaus, be-in-the-main-rooms!" The phone hung up and Pickles was left sitting in the dark for a few minutes until he hear some screeching and the loud thud down towards the main room. He cursed loudly, threw his beer on the floor and scrambled to the mini fridge and grabbed the adrenaline shot still in its sterile packaging.

As he flung open his door and started running down the hall towards the main room he heard Nathan yell.

"What the hell was that?!"

Pickles took a short cut and went out a side door that lead out side. He saw the smoking Lamborghini with the front slightly smashed in where he had made impact with the wall. Skwisgaar was dragging Toki's body out of the driver's side door.

"Are you fucking out of it?! What the hell, you drove a car into the fucking house!"

Skwisgaar was half yelling something he couldn't understand. Pickles grabbed Skwisgaar by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey look at me! You are not bringing him into the house!

Skwisgaar dropped Toki by their feet.

"Pickle this is fucked up! If he dies we are alls doomed! Ofdensens will haves our asses! And me, Iams really fucked! I will tells Ofdensens that you didn't helps me, now helps me, please, get him up."

A few moments later Nathan and Murderface saw a half naked Pickles and a panicking Skwisgaar carrying Toki into the main room where they had been relaxing only moments before.

"What the fuck, did you run into the wall?" Nathan said without getting up from the couch. He had been drawing on a piece of cardboard with a black sharpie. Skwisgaar ignored him but Pickles spoke up.

"Hes OD-ing…..Ok just talk to him, and uhh, find his heart." Skwisgaar looked up, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"His heart, dood, find it!" Pickles grabbed Toki's shirt and ripped it completely open. His body was covered with a thin layer of sweat.

"I don't knows where it is!" Skwisgaar smoothed some hair away from Toki's colorless face taking in shaky breaths.

"I needs a marker. He turned around looking at his band mates. Both Murderface and Nathan looked dumbfounded.

"Gives that to me Nathans." When he didn't respond quick enough Skwisgaar yelled at him.

"That fuckings marker in your hand!" Nathan tossed the marker.

He drew a black dot over the spot that he had approximated as the place where a heart would be located. Pickles had removed the giant shot from the packaging and was extracting a clear liquid from a glass bottle.

"Hurrys up Pickle!"

"Ok ok ok, I think its ready." He said as he flicked the needle.

"Ill tell you what to do." Pickles said as he handed the needle to Skwisgaar, but he pushed it away.

"No, no. you dos it, I never done anything likes this!"

"I aint never done it either! And im not startin' now… you brought him here, you do it. When I bring one of us back almost dead Ill do it. You fuckin' do it, here." Skwisgaar held the shot looking overwhelmed so Pickles spoke quickly.

"Ok, you gotta get through the breast plate, so you hafta bring it down in stabbing motion." He made three violent motions towards Toki's chest. Skwisgaar looked over at him.

"I have to stabs him three times?!"

"No! Jesus, just once but its gotta be hard, ok? Its gotta reach his heart." At this point both Nathan and Muderface had crept up behind them watching to see what the out come would be. Skwisgaar got a firmer grip on the needle and looked over at Pickles again.

"Hes supposed to come right out of it… Do it on three." Skwisgaar raised the needle.

"One…...two….three!" The impact made a dull thudding sound. Almost simultaneously Toki's eyes shot open and he took in a gasping breath of air. He started to flail wildly and yell as he scrambled across the floor. His four other band members lurched back in an attempt to get out of his way. Toki had fallen against the couch, still sitting on the floor. He was still gasping for air and coughed a few times touching the blood under his nose with shaky fingers. The other four didn't move for a few seconds but gradually edged in a little closer. Nathan was sitting on the couch behind Toki with his feet tucked up and Pickles, Skwisgaar and Murderface were still sitting on the floor. Pickles spoke first.

"If your ok, say something." Toki was looking down at the giant syringe sticking out of his chest.

"Something"

Murderface started to chuckle. "That wasch fucking trippy."


End file.
